Gay Parents May Make the Best Parents
by Thaliana
Summary: A very short one-shot based on a news article I read this evening.  Rated T for mentions of sexuality, and implications of sexual relations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Note: I know I didn't want to post anything else until I finished with _Innocence_**** but I read a news article on gay parenting, and this one shot popped into my head.**

Gay Parents

"Blaine, honey, what's that you're reading?" Kurt asked, sliding a hand over his husband's shoulder as he sat at the computer, perusing an article.

"Do you remember how my dad said that gays could never make good parents, and that any child we chose to raise would be corrupted and…ruined?"

"Of course I remember," Kurt said. "He wouldn't listen, even though Rachel obviously turned out just fine. A little spoiled rotten, but not a bad woman."

"Well, this article says otherwise. It says that gay parents may be the best parents," Blaine said.

"I know that," Kurt said. "Let me guess. It says that since gays choose to be parents, and don't become that way accidentally, they are more likely to want to be involved in their childrens' lives. They grow up with less stringent gender stereotypes, and are more likely to have parents who are engaged and motivated in their lives."

"Almost word for word," Blaine said in disbelief. "You didn't write this, did you?"

Kurt laughed. "Jacob ben Israel, I am not," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I did read it this morning on the subway. New York Times, you know." He clapped his hands together. "Are you telling me you're ready to start a family?"

"Why not?" Blaine asked. "You're a successful fashion designer, I have my second album coming out next month. Sure, I'm supposed to go on tour, but we can work through that. We're successful enough in our own rights, and I feel I'm ready to share that success, and our love, with a family. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Kurt squealed. "We'll have to find a bigger place, near a good school, and plan a nursery, and I'll have to design baby clothes, and, and…."

"And we have to decide if we're going to adopt, or find a surrogate," Blaine said, trying to bring Kurt back to earth. "We don't even have a baby right now."

"Oh. Yeah. Um, okay. Well, I know we've discussed this, you and I. In abstract. A few years ago. And we had kinda settled on a surrogate, but then I met that one girl at the design house, the pregnant one, who put her baby up for adoption to that gay couple. And I thought that might be nice, too, instead of bringing a new baby into the world, giving a home to one that already needs one."

"Sweetheart," Blaine said, turning and pulling Kurt onto his lap in the desk chair. "Slow down. You're going a million miles a minute. Why don't I make some phone calls while you're at work tomorrow, and we'll start making some decisions?"

Kurt nodded. "Do you think we'll make good parents?" he asked, suddenly looking vulnerable.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Do I think we'll make good parents? Kurt, we're going to be AMAZING parents! Our children will know at least three languages, they'll have lessons in anything they wish, they'll be anything they want to be. And they'll grow up knowing they have two, possibly three, parents who love them very, very much."

"Would you want a birth parent involved?" Kurt asked.

"If it's an unwed mother, I don't see why not," Blaine said. "But that might change depending on if we do it as a surrogate or adoption. I think an open adoption would be grand, personally."

Kurt nodded. "I can see that the advantages," he said. "Oh my God, Blaine! We're really going to do this!"

"Yes, love," Blaine laughed. "We're really going to do this." He reached behind himself and closed the laptop. "Now, shall we go to bed, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"We shall, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Kurt responded. He stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet, tugging him toward their bedroom. Not another coherent word was spoken for the rest of the night.

A year later, Blaine and Kurt welcomed a five year old little girl into their new, larger penthouse. She walked with the help of leg braces, and they loved her all the more for her disability.

Three years after that, they took in a sullen twelve year old boy who had already been tossed out of two schools for bad behavior. Provided a stable, loving home, he realized that he, like his foster fathers, was gay, and the bad behavior had been acting out against his sexuality.

Then, they met Angela. She was sixteen, six months pregnant, and was specifically looking for a gay couple to adopt her baby, so that if she wanted to remain involved in the baby's life, she'd be the only 'mom' the child had.

With three incredibly unique children, Blaine and Kurt had their hands full, but they loved their life, their family, and each other.

**Please review!**


End file.
